1. Field
This invention relates to board games and more particularly to a modified, advanced chess game.
2. State of the Art
The standard game of chess is well known and is believed by many accomplished players to be excessively known, its possibilities too well understood and predictable, not surprisingly there have been a number of attempts to improve upon the game of chess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,523, issued to Patrick D. C. Fioriglio in 1998 is one example of a chess improvement having a board that is eight spaces deep and ten spaces wide. Two new pieces xe2x80x9cearls,xe2x80x9d are introduced each originally lined up between the bishop and knight prior to play each earl is moved two spaces in a first diagonal direction, and the one space in a second diagonal direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,334, issued to George William Duke in 1997 discloses an eight by ten board with two new xe2x80x9cfalconxe2x80x9d pieces. While the falcon pieces cannot jump over other pieces, in other manners tend to exhibit considerable freedom of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,523, which has a ten by ten board with two new xe2x80x9cdragon piecesxe2x80x9d and four special dragon squares.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos., such as 5,421,582, 4,778,187 and 3,652,091 are introducing still further variations, such as facilities enabling the participation of third and fourth players.
While much innovation has been directed to chess improvement, few of these games have gained considerable acclaim or popularity. A need definitely exists for an advanced chess game to challenge a large number of expert aficionados of the game, and to reclaim the original games unexpectedness or spontaneity wherein many strategies are still unexplored. While still preserving the spirit and most essential dynamics of the original while it multiplies the possibilities of game positions in a unique way.
The present invention is a creation of an advanced chess game played upon a game board with eleven files and ten ranks both sides have thirty-three pieces eighteen orthodox pieces and fifteen pieces that have new and unique movement.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(A) to create an expanded chess like game on a larger board with new pieces capable of a unique mode of movement that compliments the orthodox pieces.
(B) to expand the board to the eleven by ten board size, to multiply the amount of game positions and play possibilities.
(C) to introduce a new powerful xe2x80x9cmonsterxe2x80x9d piece that can move into any of the squares in any of the four, three by three square blocks directly diagonally to it and has the unique feature of being able to take two pieces in one move, and can jump any piece.
(D) to introduce the xe2x80x9cphantomxe2x80x9d piece that can move four squares in any direction, can jump off one side of the board and come back on the opposite side to finish its move and can also jump any piece.
(E) to introduce the super pawn which can promote to any piece and move vertically any amount of squares on one move, or horizontally any amount of squares on one move, but cannot jump pieces or move backwards, and can only take diagonally one square.
(F) to introduce the super knight which can move two squares horizontally and one square vertically, or two squares vertically and one square horizontally, or three squares horizontally and two squares vertically, or three squares vertically and two squares horizontally.
(G) to introduce the super bishop which can ricochet off the side once and continue its move and has the ability to jump its own pieces.
(H) to introduce the super rook which can jump its own pieces.
(I) to introduce the super queen which has the combined moves of the super rook and super bishop.
(J) to introduce the super king which has the ability to move one or two squares in one move.
(K) to disclose an improved variant of chess with new pieces that have forking variations unmatched by any orthodox piece.
(L) further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.